


Немного истории

by Eithline



Series: Ma'nehn & Amatus [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kiss Battle, Fluff, M/M, Romance, nerds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithline/pseuds/Eithline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дориан и Лавеллан оба любят читать исторические книги (на Dragon Age Kiss Battle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного истории

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bit of History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306005) by [Lindira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindira/pseuds/Lindira). 



> От автора: Небольшая флафф-передышка после ангста в основной истории. Было написано на Dragon Age Kiss Battle, задание «Любители». Эта история происходит до того, как у Дориана и Эрика начались серьезные отношения.

\- Значит, устраиваешься, как дома.

Дориан оторвался от своей книжки, перевёл взгляд на Инквизитора, а потом снова посмотрел вниз на тома, сложенные кучей вокруг большого, бархатного кресла, которое он считал своим:

\- А, ты про это? Просто лёгкое чтение. В этой вашей «шикарной» библиотеке слишком мало книг, достойных хотя бы взгляда. Я подумал, что нужно бы заказать парочку.

\- Ты так скептичен, – Эрик удивлённо поднял брови.

После того, как Эрик и Дориан встретились с его отцом в Редклиффе, они всерьез заинтересовались друг другом. Инквизитора нельзя было назвать душой нараспашку – он был спокойным, серьёзным, редко улыбался, но он и не думал скрывать своего интереса. И Дориан не знал, что думать об этом. Они целовались пару дней назад, после того, как мать Жизель пристала к нему со слухами касательно их обоих. Но он так и не сумел приблизиться к разгадке, что думал сам эльф по этому поводу. Если уж быть честным с самим собой, сама мысль о подобном разговоре весьма нервировала Дориана.

\- Библиотека моего отца была в два раза больше, – вздохнул маг. – Я был бы рад сказать, что я прочёл там всё, что есть, но это неправда. На втором этаже, по крайней мере, три книжных шкафа остались нетронутыми. – Теперь он, наверно, уже никогда их не прочтёт.

\- У тебя и правда было так много книг, пока ты рос? Я завидую, – Эрик опёрся на угол одного из шкафов, скрестив руки на груди и прижимая к себе какой-то том. – Среди долийцев тяжело было найти что-нибудь для чтения. Нам приходилось жертвовать ценными изданиями ради чего-нибудь более важного, поэтому мы старались обходить человеческие поселения.

Дориан, никогда раньше не встречавший долийцев, был заинтригован. Но Инквизитор спросил его раньше, чем маг успел сориентироваться.

\- И что за книгу ты так внимательно читал?

Улыбнувшись, Дориан поднял руки и показал Инквизитору обложку:

\- _«История разрушения Тедаса»_. За авторством Дженитиви.

\- Аа, – кивнул Эрик. – Удивлён, что тебе понравилось. Он склонен излишне драматизировать события.

\- Он-то да! – хохотнул Дориан, – однако я нахожу это весьма очаровательным. Дженитиви не испытывает недостатка в почитателях – сколько людей, столько и мнений.

\- Если предпочитаешь драматичные истории, тебе может понравиться эта, – Эрик шагнул вперёд и протянул магу книгу, которую принёс с собой. – Ты слышал о Киприане Ибис? Она изучала порождения тьмы и Серых Стражей и написала _«Хроники Мора»_. Это одна из моих любимых.

Дориан взял протянутый том и распахнул глаза:

\- Ты читал это? Ибис ведь из Тевинтера! – Он нетерпеливо пролистал страницы. Они были тонкими и потрёпанными, но на них не было никаких загнутых уголков, а переплет выглядел опрятным. О книге и правда заботились. – Алексиус порекомендовал мне её несколько лет назад, но у меня так и не вышло её прочитать. К лучшему, так ведь?

\- Конечно! Ибис очень интересно пишет, словно сказку читаешь, – на губах Эрика появилась почти незаметная улыбка, а тёмно-синие глаза загорелись от восторга. – Такое внимание к деталям и точное описание фактов. Она действительно исследовала тему. – Он замолк, и Дориан заметил, что Эрик немного смутился. – Не возражаешь, если я покажу тебе пару абзацев?

\- Конечно, нет, – Дориан покачал головой, чувствуя, что и сам краснеет. – Только подвинь кресло.

Эрик взял один из деревянных стульев, сел рядом с креслом Дориана, забрал у него книгу и начал листать в поисках нужной страницы.

\- Вот здесь, – сказал он и склонился ближе, показывая, – где Ибис говорит о затронутых Мором землях, как она описывает их. _«Почерневшие земли обернулись пеплом, где ничего уже не вырастет, ибо тьма коснулась жизни и теперь разъедает всю красоту. Где росла трава, теперь только пепел и песок, а скорченные деревья разрывают небо. Порождения тьмы вышли на поверхность, и вслед за ними небытие.»_

\- Весьма поэтично, – Дориан мягко улыбнулся. Из-за того, как близко к нему был Эрик, его сердце забилось быстрее.

Эльф улыбнулся Дориану в ответ. Эрик улыбался очень редко, и сейчас это заворожило его так сильно, что он не смог отвернуться.

\- Да, поэтично, – согласился Эрик почти шёпотом, а потом подался вперёд и поцеловал мага.

Когда их губы соприкоснулись, Дориан удивлённо выдохнул, прежде чем закрыть глаза и отдаться ощущениям. Эрик целовал его нежно, ничего не требуя взамен, осторожно касаясь его губами и языком. Никто раньше не вызывал у Дориана таких эмоций, он чувствовал, что горит, и, когда они отстранились друг от друга – слишком рано, по мнению мага, - он был рад увидеть, что Эрик тоже вспыхнул.

Эльф быстро справился с собой и уже не улыбался, но всё ещё мягко смотрел на Дориана:

\- Тебе понравился этот эпизод?

\- О да, – ответил мужчина, чувствуя, как стучит сердце в его груди, – и я был бы рад послушать ещё.

\- Обязательно. Я могу дать её тебе почитать, если хочешь.

\- Хочу. Я думаю, она может стать и моей любимой.


End file.
